


A Wish to be Free

by lazypookagirl



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU
Genre: M/M, Mpreg, Omega!Jason, a/o/b, alpha!dick
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-02-20 02:57:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13137645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lazypookagirl/pseuds/lazypookagirl
Summary: In a world where omegas only take up 5% of the population, some alphas have taken drastic (and illegal) measures to ensure that the human race will continue on. The main problem: they don't take the omegas well being into consideration.Enter Jason Todd. After being captured on the streets and found to be an omega, the boy has been forced into a breeding house. Now he spends his days being "entertained" by alphas, praying the whole time that someone will save him from this hell.





	1. Chapter 1

He was at the beach. Sand between his toes, ocean breeze whipping through his hair, the tide hitting his feet. The sun was blinding but keeping his skin warm compared to the icy water he was walking into. Once the water reached his waist he stopped walking and closed his eyes, taking in the amazing weather. 

A seagull cawed, seaweed tickled at his legs, small waves crashed against him. There were no worries here. No problems. He was able to completely relax. He took a deep breath in through his nose and let it out through his mouth. Completely at ease. It was just him and the ocean. No other people, especially no other Alphas. There were just some fish and the occasional bird flying overhead. There was no fear about how birthrates dropped so quickly due to omegas only taking up 5% of the population now. He didn't have to think about his caste here. No, here he was free.

Until he felt like he was being torn in half. 

But he tried to push it away, thinking again about how amazing it would be to sit in a beach chair with an umbrella shielding him from the sun. A book in his hands that he could tear into while looking at the ocean and still feeling the sand beneath his feet. Again, it would be so peaceful at the beach. Somewhere that he wouldn't have to think about how like fucked him over. Wouldn't have to think about how much shit he had put through and was still currently in. No, the beach was his safe place. A magical destination where he could be away from the terrible people in his life. Away from all the alphas. All the people who thought that they could knot him and knock him up just because he was a pretty little omega. 

Another long breath through his nose though this time he held it for a few seconds before letting the air out through his mouth. This was not the place for those types of thoughts. This was the place for walking the length of the tide, picking up all the beautiful seashells the ocean carried to him. Not a single thought running in his head except for how he needed more hands for the amount of seashells he was finding. 

And then there was that stupid pain again. It caused him to fall to his knees, sand scraping his skin. Tears started streaming down his cheeks, dripping into the sand below. Deep breaths, deep breaths, deep breaths. But this time it wasn't helping. 

FUCK

And then his reality was crashing. The beach faded away to blackness. Even though he couldn't see, he knew exactly where he was.

"Shit," a voice he didn't know breathed out into his ear. 

There was no mistaking it now. He wasn't at the ocean with sand beneath his feet and the ocean's icy water hitting his legs. He hadn't even ever been to a beach before. But he could imagine how amazing the beach was. How much better it was then where he was right now. Where he had been since his first heat had hit. He was in a room with four walls that contained no windows but that did have stained wallpaper. There was just one door, but it was locked from the outside. No way for him to be able to actually open the door.

Not that he could even make it to the door. He could feel his wrists tied to the bed he was currently laying on. The bindings were digging into his skin, had been for days now. There were bright red marks where the bindings have started to tear into his skin. And the blindfold he currently had on made his nose itch like mad. His lower back ached from being in this position for so long. But nothing was as bad as the pain radiating from between his legs.

He could feel the condomless dick thrust into his asshole over and over again. And while he was an omega, his body did not make enough slick for his asshole to be thrust into without some stretching and foreplay first. He could feel something wet and sticky dribbling out of his aching hole. It wouldn't surprise him if it was his blood. It's not like that hasn't happened before. If anything, he hoped it was semen leaking out. The thought of sperm actually doing it's job and fertilizing his eggs terrified the fifteen year old.

Above him, the breaths of the other person in the room became pants. The slapping of skin against skin echoed throughout the small room. The other person was moving faster and faster, setting an excruciating pace that could not be met by the poor boy who was tied to the bed. 

He could feel the tears trailing down his face. The man above him either didn't notice or just didn't care. Probably the latter. What was the poor boy supposed to expect of the man who payed to fuck him in a breeding house. Compassion? Empathy? Guilt?

Hell. No.

The people who came here all deserved to fucking die. And the amount of people who actually did come was enormous. It wasn't just this poor boy here. There were at least two hundred omegas just like him, stuck in these rooms to be "entertained" by alphas. All in hopes of the omegas falling pregnant. Alphas were desperate to find someone who could carry their offspring. Female alphas couldn't get pregnant and female betas had a very hard time conceiving and an even harder time with giving birth to healthy babies. So it was left to both male and female omegas to carry young. Except that about a decade ago a disease swept through the world killing off most of the population's omegas. 

To fix the problem with the shortage of omegas, some people decided they would open up breeding houses. The only thought on their minds was the amount of money they would be making. Having alphas pay to fuck omegas was easy profit. Alphas were so desperate to keep their line going that they would pay any amount of money they could to try and snag some poor omega, most of who were underage. 

Like the poor boy who wished he was free at the beach. 

But there was very high demand and very low supply which led to the boy being stuck on his back most of his days. Any alpha who was "lucky" enough get the omega pregnant would get to claim his as their mate. And the thought of that happening terrified the boy. Being a sex slave was bad enough, but then having to live with the bastard who raped him and got him pregnant would probably be worse. 

And so the boy prayed that no matter how many times he had someone cum in his ass, none of the would take. He didn't want to get pregnant. He didn't want to be forcefully mated. He didn't want to be trapped. He just wanted to be free. But for now he was stuck on this bed with a stranger's dick ripping him in two.

Eventually the man above him released his seed inside the crying boy. There was little relief when the dick left his hole. The pain was like a burning fire, but at least the stranger would leave now. The boy could hear the door open and knew the man left. But that meant the Reapers were coming. They came to collect the poor omegas after they are done being fucked. The boy could feel his bindings being loosened. The blindfold was removed, and two men guided him back to the huge room of cages where the omegas were held in-between fuckings. There he would have a short amount of time to eat the disgusting mashed food he would be given and then back to the room he would go. Back to being tied up. Back to being blindfolded. Back to being fucked until he was unlucky enough to get pregnant.

This was the hell of Jason Todd.


	2. Chapter 2

There were rules.

For the omegas it was pretty self explanatory. Don’t piss off the alphas fucking you or the people running this black market of omegas. Pretty much just keep your mouth shut, don’t try to escape and for fuck’s sake don’t try to off yourself. 

That last statement must have been repeated a million times that day and Jason didn’t have to wonder why. The night before an omega had managed to kill herself. Her name had been Samantha. She had just found out she was pregnant. Twins. The alpha that had raped and impregnated Samantha was overjoyed. He was some decorated police officer that was probably three times Samantha’s young age of fifteen. As soon as the asshole alpha heard that he managed to knock up the young girl, he rushed over to the breeding house. He was so happy that he was not paying attention to “his” omega when she had gotten out of her restraints  and proceeded to snatch his gun and shoot herself in the head. Apparently her brains had gotten over everything. Huge mess. The barren omegas who were forced into slave work of keep the shit hole breeding house clean were pissed. But not necessarily of the blood and brains that they had to clean up. No they, along with out of the omegas who were raped everyday were furious that she got out. Samantha was free.

Maybe not in the sense that she was able to make it out of the breeding house and live a long life doing whatever the fuck she wanted, no, she was free in that even though she was dead, no one would ever be able to touch her without her consent ever again. For many that is what they prayed for. Most of the omegas in captivity dreamt of the day where they were able to come into contact with rope, a knife, a gin, literally anything that would help them escape this life, escape this godforsaken world. 

Jason felt the same way. If given the chance to take his own life, he definitely would. He wouldn’t even give it a second thought. If he could finally end this constant raping, end this constant pain and torture, he would. Maybe it would have been different if you had asked him back when he has first gotten to the breeding house. Right after he had been snatched off the streets, tested, and found to be an omega, he would have been willing to fight. Had tried fighting. But as soon as his first heat had hit, everything went to shit. He thought being stuck in a cage had been bad but at least thought that he would be able to escape. But the after the first night spent “entertaining” an alpha changed everything. At first he was able to escape and go the breach. But the beach facade was working less and less as time went on. 

He had been in the breeding house for who knows long before his first heat and now he had even been trapped here for four heats. With a heat coming every three months he knew he had been here for at least a year. 

And that was the thought that urged him to kill himself should he get the chance. He has already been here for a over a year and yet he was still here. There was no escaping, no glimmer of hope of someone coming to get him. The only way he would be leaving was with an alpha he would have to mate or with him in a bodybag. And for a while he thought the only thing that could make life worse was getting knocked up and being forcefully mated to an alpha who raped him.

Of course he was wrong because when had this life ever been good to him? 

The alphas had their own set of rules. Don’t hurt the omega beyond what could be easily repaired, you only get to fuck the omega once unless you pay extra, and don’t ever fucking mark the omega if they are not pregnant with you kid. 

And some stupid asshole had managed to break the second part of that rule. One poor unlucky omega was now forcefully mated to an unruly alpha. And he wasn’t even pregnant yet. The owners of the breeding house had a field day trying to fix this one. Somehow no alpha had ever tried to mark an omega that wasn’t yet pregnant by their seed. Honestly that confused Jason because alphas were overtaken by an instinct to mark an  omega after they had knotted them. So for the number of times that omegas had been knotted and not marked should be seen as surprising (but of course Jason was very grateful for this). This one fluke of having an alpha mark an omega after knotting them caused everyone to go into a frenzy. The owners of the breeding house were mad to lose an omega they could have made more money off of and the poor omega was now trapped with the fucking asshole for life. The owners, ever greedy for money, quickly came up with a so called solution to the problem. 

And that is how Jason ended up being collared.

For an omega to be collared was one of the most degrading things that could happen to them. It was seen as a symbol of how omegas were meant to just be fucked. They were completely controlled by the alphas who used them as incubators for their offspring. It wasn’t bad enough for the captured omegas to be raped, forcefully impregnated, and non-consensually marked. No, now it was thrown in their face by having to wear extremely big collars. It wasn’t just a simple collar one would see on a dog. It’s width was big enough to cover the omega’s whole neck and thick enough that so matter how strong the alphas teeth were, they wren’t biting through it. 

So that is how Jason is now blindfolded, hands tied to the bed, with the big ass collar scratching at his neck. He could feel the leather collar tear into the skin at the base of his jaw and around where his neck met his shoulders. It itched like crazy but it almost helped distract him from the pain of having another alpha fuck his hole. The poor asshole that hadn’t had a single break of being ripped into since Jason’s first heat had hit. And if the speed the alpha was thrusting and the need that the alpha had to quickly knot Jason, he knew his heat was coming up. 

The thought of having to go through another heat here in this hellhole terrified Jason. But there was nothing he could do. There was nothing left for him to try to get out of this. Maybe he could his hands on something that would allow him to take his own life, but the odds of that were slim to none. 

So Jason just tried to accept the fact that in a couple days another heat would start and that the chances of him getting pregnant were increased tenfold. 

The alpha above him came with a grunt. Jason could feel the alpha’s knot start to expand. His asshole could barely handle the size of the knot, especially after not having been stretched properly before the sex had even started. And now Jason was just stuck here for who knows how long, listening the alpha’s pants. 

After what seemed like forever, the loud panting eased up and became just regular breathing. But the knot didn’t seem like it had gone down at all. 

All of a sudden Jason could feel hot breath against his ear. Teeth pulled at his ear making the poor boy grimace. When it stopped Jason was unfortunate enough to have to hear his rapist’s cocky voice.

“Looks like we should start round two,” the voice stated with a wicked laugh. Panic instantly took over Jason. 

No. No. No.

This was not allowed. They were only allowed to rape him once. That was the rule. Only once. 

He couldn’t go through this again. No. His body, his mind, his soul would not be able to handle this. So close to freedom from rape for the night only to be pulled back in. 

Jason must have let out a whimper because the alpha shushed him and told him not to worry. 

The alpha started moving again, but with his knot still being in place every movement felt like it was tearing Jason to shreds.

The boy tried to tug against his restraints, but that only made the alpha laugh. 

The omegas weren’t allowed to talk to the alphas that raped them, weren’t allowed to annoy them, but the alpha was breaking a rule too.

“Ngh, no…no, stop,” he managed to squeak out, his voice wavering. The alpha just laughed more.

“What was that?” he said taunting the boy.

“St-stop.” This time it was spoken with a little more punch behind the words.

Once again Jason would feel the hot breath of the alpha by his ear.

“Listen here, Omega. You’re going to shut the fuck up and be a good little boy before I tell the fine men running this place what a terribly disobedient omega you’ve been.”

Jason let out a whimper. He had heard horror stories of what had happened to the omegas who had disobeyed the rules. The thought of his life getting even worse than it was currently made tears start to run down Jason’s face.

“There, there little omega. Just stay quiet and keep still and I won’t have to say anything. Understand?” Jason nodded his head in response.

“Good.” Jason swears he could picture the malicious smile the man had on his face as he spoke that single word.

But Jason took it like the good little omega he had been conditioned to be even though the alpha was breaking a rule himself. When the alpha was finally done raping him, when the knot had finally gone down, the man pulled out and left Jason bleeding on the bed. 

The Reapers came in to collect Jason but found that he couldn’t move due to the pain. But not caring about the omega’s torn hole, they forced him to move. That only caused Jason to starting going in and out of unconsciousness due to the unbearable pain he felt. He could feel himself being carried, hearing snippets of the conversation spoken by the Reapers. The only words that were really processed by Jason’s sluggish brain were “doctor” and “examination.” The part of Jason that was still aware of this reality started to connect the dots and a rush of panic set in. Suddenly Jason was awake again. 

There was no way he was going to see the sadistic physicians that this breeding house had. The few times he had had to see them could almost be seen as worse than being raped by alphas everyday. Even the amount of pain Jason was currently in wasn’t as bad as having to go and be examined by the doctors. 

His struggling did nothing but make the Reapers tighten their grip on him. There was nothing else Jason could. He was stuck being dragged off to the infirmary rather than his cell. 

Fuck. His. Life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for reading! And a huge thanks for all of the kudos and comments!!


	3. Chapter 3

Once in the infirmary Jason was strapped down to one of the examination tables. The doctors (if you could even call them that) knew to never trust an omega, even if the omega was unable to move. They found that the omegas tended to be very resourceful when it came to wanting to be free. So even though Jason was delirious with pain, they were not going to take any risks. With his hands and feet now tied to the table the doctors, Jason wasn’t going anywhere but the doctors still administered a mild sedative. Not in the sense that it would help lower the level of pain the poor boy was feeling. No, it was used to further make the omega unable to escape. When they are confident there was no possible way Jason would be able to get away, they started to figure out what exactly was going on with the young omega. 

Jason instantly tensed when he felt the first cold, gloved finger touch his bare skin. The sedative might be screwing with his head and making his movements sluggish, but he still felt pain, still felt fear.

He especially still felt the cold. Being completely bare and exposed in front of so many people was bad enough, but he had been thrown on the metal examination table as if he was a slab of meat. And the coldness of the table crept into the boy, seeping through his skin into his bones. There was no way for him to cover up so he was left to shiver on the table as they continued to examine him like a science experiment.

The finger prodded the tender skin around the omegas hole.  Jason hadn’t realized it at first, but he had been bleeding down there. His hole had probably torn. It’s not like it was the first time this had happened since the boy had been imprisoned here at the breeding house, but it hadn't been this bad before. Never once had he been forced to be “cared” for by the sadistic physicians.

Jason would hear what he would call a buzz. He knew the creepy masked doctors were circling around him. Two? Three? He was unsure, but he knew that they were concerned about something. He forced himself to focus on the words being said, the buzz transforming into actual words. 

“This damage is quite extensive.”

“Yes, probably won’t be able to heal on its own. Stitches would probably be our best bet if we’re looking for a fast recovery.” As the worlds were being spoken Jason could feel a scorching pain flare up as more gloved fingers joined the first, these new ones being much more rough to his sensitive hole.

“But would it be fast enough? Omega 146 has a heat scheduled in only a couple days. There’s no way this tear will heal in time for that.”

“We could stitch him up and then just let him ride out this heat to heal.” At first it had just been two voices conversing back and forth but all of a sudden this third voice had chimed in, making Jason certain that there were now at least three doctors here in the room. But it seemed like the other two doctors didn’t like what this third one had to say based on the silence that now took over the room.

Suddenly a loud SMACK rang out, breaking the deafening silence. 

“What the fuck are you thinking? Do you want to anger the owners of this place? Omega 146 here makes more money during his heats than any other fucking omega here. You really think we can just allow him to ride out one heat when he could be bringing in thousands of dollars?” The first doctor spit out each word, anger spilling out of his lips.

“I-I just thought that-“

“No, you didn’t think. If you actually used your brain you would know how fucking stupid your opinion was.”

“But that omega won’t make it through his heat…” the third doctor tried to argue, but his voice was laced with confusion. 

“As long as this omega doesn’t die and his reproductive organs are still functioning then nothing else matters. Remember that.”

And with that the third omega shut up and the three of them continued on with their work.

* * *

Jason must have blacked out at some point, because the next thing he knew he was back in his cell. And everything fucking hurt. He didn’t dare move in fear of making the pain worse. So he just suffered on the cold concrete floor.

What was usually a curse suddenly became a blessing to the poor boy. Most nights found the omega curled up into himself trying to keep his body heat so he could fall asleep peacefully, but right now the cold of the concrete seeped beneath his skin and numbed some of the pain. For the first time since he got to the hellish place, Jason wished that the floor was actually colder. Anything to make the burning sensation he felt down below to disappear. 

But of course he wasn’t so lucky.

The omega was left in the cage for a longer period of time than he had ever been before. Usually he was there to eat what couldn’t even be classified as food and to sleep which were usually just cat naps. But here he was, still laying on the cold floor as the seconds ticked by. He must’ve been there for half a day at least.

But this blessing was also a curse. 

Jason knew the only reason he was still lying in his cage was because they were giving him more time to heal so that he would be maybe a little bit better when his heat came around. While they didn’t need him at his best, they did need him alive and healthy enough to actually get pregnant and not miscarry.

So Jason just stayed laying on the floor, waiting for his heat to finally hit. His anxiety levels kept increasing as time ticked on. He knew eventually he would have his heat- there was no way around it- but he still desperately prayed to whoever was out there that maybe his body could malfunction and his heat would never come. Or maybe his wounds would end up just ending it all. But Jason knew that he would never be so lucky. He was stuck in this hell for who knows how long. Even if he gets out, he wouldn’t be free. He would be some Alpha’s bitch then until the day he died. And that would be after bringing a poor new soul into this godforsaken world. 

With his thoughts slowly spiraling out of control, one thing was able to bring him back to the present. It was the fire starting to burn in the pit of his stomach, growing with each passing second. And then the flames started to spread, setting his whole body on fire. There was nothing the ice cold concrete could do anymore. Nothing could help put out all of the flames coursing through his whole body except the one thing he would never consent to. But it was the one thing that was going to happen to him anyway. 

Suddenly a couple men show up and open the cage, grabbing Jason none too carefully and pulling him away. Off to get knotted. Another piece of Jason just dies.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really trying to write as much as I can even though I suck at it and always have really bad writers block like 24/7. And also I'm back in college so who knows when I'll have free time until like May. I'll try to get more chapters out ASAP.  
> And thank you for all the kudos and comments!!


	4. Chapter 4

They can't seriously expect this poor boy to suffer through a heat with alphas when he has just been torn to shreds, right?

And yet here the poor boy is, restrained to a bed, collar digging into his neck, heat currently coursing through his body, wanting to just finally be dead. To finally be free of this hell. But Jason Todd knows he'll never be so lucky. No omega in this wretched place ever will be. 

Jason can feel the heat coursing itself through his body. He wonders what gives it the right. Why do omegas have to suffer through this while betas and alphas get off free? And why the fuck does his body forcing heats on him allow all the screwed up shit currently happening to him to actually happen? Where was everyone's so called God during this? Where was anyone...

The door creaks open, breaking Jason from his thoughts. He can hear the footsteps getting closer and closer until a slow creep of a hand makes its way up Jason's left calf. Instantly, the boy starts thrashing on the bed. He can feel the stitches rip, feel the warm blood start to ooze out. Jason can even smell it and it made him more nauseous than her already was.

"Careful there, whore. Still need you in good enough condition to take my cock," A coarse voice speaks out. The hand starts traveling higher and the second joins in the fun. Jason can feel the tears form in his eyes and the start to race down his face. 

" _Please_ ," the tormented boy rasps out. He just gets a laugh at that.

"Oh suck it up. You should be happy right now. All this blood is at least acting as lube." But that just makes the tears fall faster down the boy's cheeks. 

Two seconds later and the trembling boy can feel the head of a cock right at his hole. Maybe a millisecond passes before the sadist's cock is ramming itself into the shredded hole. And Jason can't stop it, the scream escapes his lips and echoes around the nearly empty room. The rapist just laughs and starts thrusting even harder.

Who knows how long this went on. Jason surely didn't seeing as the amount of pain he was in and the beginning symptoms of heat made time seem like it was passing at different rates. But finally, after what felt like an eternity but also like five seconds at the same time, the man above him came and his knot grew. While the pain was unbearable at this point and still getting worse, the boy knew that the hormones coming from the rapist's cum would completely set off his heat.

Suddenly, Jason stops thinking, stops feeling, stops being. The heat has fully set in leaving the boy in a completely submissive state. He is left in the hands of rapists and sadists. 

Every once in a while there will be a clearing from the heat. Jason will start to think, feel, be. And to the poor boy, that's worse than being at the mercy of his heat's symptoms. He would much rather be able to not focus on what was being done to his body. He prays to go back to not being able to feel what they're doing to him. And to have to go through this heat already so torn up, well, he also prays that he will just bleed out and die.

During the first clearing he realizes that his nausea is still there. Oh, and that there is a different alpha above him, but that doesn't surprise him at all. The nausea thing definitely does. He can't remember a time he has ever felt this close to throwing up while in heat. Jason decides to blame it on the still present pungent scent of blood. Maybe the overpowering scent go sweat coming from both the boy and the rapist also has something to do with it. And he should probably also blame the sickness on the amount of pain he currently is.

All of these factors just kept making the nausea worse and worse until it reached its tipping point. One hard, sharp thrust was all it took to send Jason's nausea to its breaking point. He couldn't stop the chunky liquid making it's way up his throat and out of his mouth. It just suddenly started spilling out and he couldn't stop it.

"You stupid shit!" the voice above his yelled out. Well, at least Jason knew they were feeding him during his heat seeing as how actual food bits had come out of stomach.

"Security!" the voice screamed out. Whoever was above him slipped out of the boy and continued screaming. But Jason could no longer focus on the string of curses spilling out of the mouth of his current rapist or how two men came into the room to see what the hell was going on. No, the boy was already slipping back into the full heat and once again, if only for a little bit, he was free from this world, from this hell.

What must be his third or fourth clearing from his heat (how long has it even been going on?) he realizes that something is wrong. Well, even more wrong than usual. He feels the usual hands on his body and knot in his ass, but now there is a ringing in his ears. Maybe he is finally losing it, finally having blood loss hitting him. Maybe he'll finally die.

But then Jason realizes that it's not a ringing in his head. It's a literal bell, an alarm, going off. The body above him curses and tries to separate the two of them, ignoring that the knot is still connecting the two of them. The sharp tug has the boy crying out as he once again feels himself being torn apart.

"Shut it, bitch," the person above him growls. There's another sharp tug and Jason can't help it but cry out. A sharp pain suddenly explodes on the boys cheek and he belatedly realizes that he's been slapped.

"What the fuck did I just say?" And this time the voice is louder, harsher, but also in a way, more panicked. A forced laugh makes its way from the rapists lips. "You probably love this don't you, slut? Knowing this compound has been compromised."

Oh, okay, the alarm means the place has been compromised. Why would Jason be happy- OH SWEET FUCK.

The compound has been _compromised_. That means maybe, just maybe, Jason won't ever have to be touched again, won't ever be raped again, won't be treated like he wasn't even alive.

His relief is short lived though. The man above him is able to to successfully rip his knot from Jason's body. The scream that rips itself out of the boy is inhuman. It's a sound that should haunt whoever heard for years to come. But knowing that the only person who did hear it was the one that caused it didn't make it seem like it would haunt the sadist at all.

Jason didn't even hear how the man (or should he be called monster?) quickly pulled on his pants and raced out of the room as fast as he could. All he could focus on was the numbness slowly taking over. Probably from blood loss and shock, Jason decided. 

He didn't know how long he was alone for or how long he had been bleeding out for. The trickle of blood coming out of him and the pounding sound of the alarm were the two main constants. Everything else was becoming fuzzy. Jason just closed his eyes waiting for death to come and take him away, take him out of his place. 

The boy felt himself begin to drift off. He was losing consciousness and, if he was really lucky, his life. 

But before he was completely lost to the (maybe endless) sleep that was pulling him closer and closer, the door to his room shot open. 

"Holy shit," he faintly heard a voice say. "B, I found another one. Need medical assistance now!"

And then there are footsteps making their way towards the dying boy. 

No. No! NO! He was so fucking close! Jason was so fucking close to finally be free from this hell. He could feel himself start to sob and forced his eyes open. The figure in front of him was blurry was getting closer. Way too close for Jason's liking. He knew he still smelt of heat. If this person was an alpha then Jason stood no chance of avoiding getting raped once again.

"No. _Please_. No," Jason desperately begged. 

"Hey, it's okay. I'm going to get you medical help." While the voice did sound calming and reassuring, the only thing Jason could think of was the dreadful doctors here. And please, anything but having them come to "heal" him again.

"No- No _please_ ," Jason tried begging once more. "Please, not them."

"Not who?" By now the stranger was standing a couple steps away from Jason's head, giving the boy space and time to adjust. Jason assumed this meant the stranger wasn't an alpha seeing as how he hadn't been raped again yet.

"Not the doctors." How was this guy not getting it?

"Not the...? No, no one from here, if that's what your asking. It's some friends of mine-" The stranger had more to say, but was quickly cut off when he tried to reach his hands towards Jason.

"DON'T TOUCH ME!" Jason tried to jerk away, but it only caused a sharp pain to rip another scream from the boy's body.

"Please don't move. I promise I'm only trying to help," the stranger tried to calm the boy down, had both his hands raised up to show a truce, but Jason wasn't looking. The boy's eyes were being squeezed shut as the pain just kept getting stronger. "I'm Nightwing. I'm here with Batman. I only want to help you, but you are bleeding out rather badly and I need to try to stop it. Can I do that?"

Nightwing? Jason thinks he's heard that name before. He's definitely sure he knows who Batman is. And Jason knows he's bleeding out, but he wanted to bleed out; he wanted to die. But maybe if people were here to actually help him...

Jason opened his eyes and turned to look at the stranger. He was in a costume, was wearing a mask and everything. The boy gave a sharp nod.

The stranger- Nightwing was slow with his movements, not wanting to startle the already scared shitless boy, and went to see how he could help the dying boy. Nightwing was able to find a towel- didn't want to think about why an almost empty room needed so many towels- and slowly made his way to stop the bleeding as much as he could. 

Jason watched Nightwing's every move. Well, he tried. He's pretty sure the bloodless was starting to get to him again. His vision was getting blurrier by the second and his head was starting to swim. He could feel his eyes droop even though he wanted to see this so called Nightwing's every move. 

Nightwing quickly noticed Jason's predicament and quietly sore. He left his spot between Jason's legs to move towards the boys arms. Nightwing whipped out a knife and became increasingly worried when the boy didn't even flinch as the sudden movement. The dying boy was fading and fast. 

"Hey, don't fall asleep. Stay with me." That at least made the boy's head turn so he was looking in Nightwing's rough proximity. "What's your name?"

"Wha..." Jason couldn't even get a full word out. All Nightwing could think was _shit, shit, shit._

"Your name. What's your name?" Nightwing asked. He hurriedly cut through the restraints on the boy's wrists. The red, raw skin remains where the cuffs had been made Nightwing pause for a second before he was back in his focused mode.

"Jay- Jason."

"Hi, Jason. My name in Dick. Dick Grayson. And I really need you to stay with me." 

Wait, Dick Grayson sounds kind of familiar. It was slow, excruciatingly slow, but Jason's brain finally was able to kick itself into gear and start connecting the pieces. Dick Grayson was Nightwing. But it seems that getting those pieces to click together took too much out of the boy and he was slowly fading out again. 

Nightwing began to fumble getting the insanely thick collar off the boy's neck when he heard footsteps. A quick glance up had him sighing in relief.  

"B, thank fuck."

"Status." And there was the Batman that Nightwing knew and loved, able to compartmentalize and work with whatever fucked up shit was going on.

"Major blood loss, but he was talking a minute-" Nightwing didn't even get to finish his sentence when he realized the boy had closed his eyes again. "Jason! JASON!" 

And Jason heard Dick screaming somewhere off in the distance. But the boy was already way too far to be able to actually respond. Jason decided that was okay. Dick was nice and all, but it was time for Jason to be free of this hell, free of this life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh fuck me. I seriously can't believe I haven't updated this since January. And I am so so so sorry!  
> I really appreciate all the comments and kudos and I promise that I will never abandon this fic, but oh my goodness college is so much more effort than I though it was going to be since every waking moment that I'm not in class I have to work (literally gonna be in debt for the rest of my life). So sorry again for this being so late and I'll try my best to update again quickly!!


End file.
